Curiosity and Butchery
by J.C Jackals
Summary: BelphegorxOC. Written for a friend. The M rating is NOT for any smexing. Blame his tendency for violence :D ** Badly needs rewriting. Read at your own risk.


_WARNING: Not for the faint of heart. If you like your Belphegor fics clean and rated PG go somewhere else. I'm a graphic little writer ;D You have been warned . Sidenote: Bel is only two years younger._

**_o-o-o-o_**

The night was cloudless and windblown, with trash and fallen leaves moving in a chilly dance of October splendor. Few stars hung in the black velvet sky, the moon lay high in the dark as a yellow crescent sliver.

The streets of Milan, Italy were eerily calm beneath the clear sky, and few wandered through the cold evening. People were smart, they adapted to the relentless reaper stalking the streets on all but silent nights, and learned to stay inside shelters and safe houses.

The death stalking vagrants and drug-heads is blond, quite insane and ruthless. And his name is Belphegor, of the Varia squad of equally mad assassins.

On that particularly serene night the blond sadist was strolling through alleys and back streets, seeking out the 'vermin' of society, the nobodies that subsist on the generosity of kind, softhearted people. When caught by Belphegor, their deaths are a special hell all their own.

One woman, 22 years of age, rode through the streets of Milan on a sleek motorbike. The engine hummed beneath her, and the unsettling silence was kept at bay.

The female was not an average citizen by far. Hailing from Spain, and birthed from a mother with an entirely abnormal obsession with Japan, she came from a family of assassins that hold allying ties with the Vongola, Chiavarone, and Giegue Families of Italy and Russia. Her name was Sasori, and she was known as the Poison Princess (or Princess of Poison) back in Spain's elite and the small Spanish mafia, Esperanza Familia.

Riding through dark, tranquil nights was a beloved habit of hers. And one that will most definitely bring her a new world of trouble and oddness.

The choked scream a dying person split the silence, echoing, with peculiar laughter following.

Sasori screeched to a halt, positive she'd heard something over the hum of her bike engine. Weaker yelling and pleading assured her she _did_ hear the creepy, familiar sound of pain.

Sneaking up to the corner of an abandoned brick building, she peeked around and spotted a taller, lanky blond in a fur and leather coat. His back was to her, and all she could see was a fat man clad in ragged clothes. His pudgy face was streaked with dirt, and his thick coat was in ribbons. Crimson stained ribbons.

Haggard breathing, wheezing, quelled the silence, and the plump man staggered into a tumbling run. Blood spotted the path he tripped along.

"Shishishi~ Run stinky peasant, run like a frightened rat. Prince the Ripper will slice your flesh to ribbons~"

From her corner Sasori nearly face-palmed. 'Prince the Ripper'? At least it's better that _Princess of Poison_.

Another scream of agony ripped through the night as the blond slashed at his prey. Blood splattered the grimy alleyway, and he laughed delightedly. The heavy thunk of an old vagrant followed, making Sasori curious. What was next?

She moved away from the alley entrance and jumped for a better view. Hearing movement, Belphegor turned his head to see what other poor soul stumbled into his territory. A wrapper skimmed the sidewalk as he watched the empty space. Belphegor grinned, teeth oddly white, and contrasting with the spot of blood on his pale cheek. A mouse was trying to play with the panther. How very interesting.

On top of a nearby telephone pole, Sasori watched the tiara wearing blond, feeling quite disturbed, but also interested in the demented murderer. No one back home was as unhinged as this guy. For sure.

Scratching caught both assassin's notice, and Belphegor was as close to happy as possible, "Shishi~ Does the prince get another toy to play with~?" He strolled leisure around the corner, deeper into the alleyway, to find -

Nothing but a longer back alley. Strewn with garbage and abandoned furniture, with the wind pulling at ripped bags like grounded, frantic bats.

The great princes lunatic grin fell in the slightest and he walked back toward his twitching, cruelly living victim. That grin blazed once again at the sight of fresh crimson and mangled prey.

"Ooh, the filthy commoner is still breathing? That simply won't do~ Prince the Ripper does perfect work! Time to disembowel. Shishi~" And he moved to do just that, pausing only watch the blood drip from his blades with keen fascination.

Sasori herself watched the show with guilty enrapture, and if one could see passed the goggles hiding her eyes, they might have appeared a glowing crimson. Her own grin of twisted delight pulled at her lips as she observed the blond curiosity dragged his blades through the man's face.

He's good for a kid, she thought in sick amusement.

Belphegor licked his lips as he continued to work his play toy, crouched beside the twitching, crying man. Blood spurted weakly for the drifter's heart was slowing, barely reaching his sleeves as he slashed and stabbed. The metal wires weren't needed for this play time, he'd save that for any crafty foxes slinking through the night.

Skin and muscle parted like heated butter as he whipped his blade back and forth, laughing all the while. Belphegor was glad he'd ditched his irritating, un-cute kohai. Fran would be making stupid comments about his weapons and degrading his flawless technique.

Sasori tilted her head. "Cheh. He's missing all the good parts," she whispered, observing the child play with his 'toy'.

As the blood flow weakened further Belphegor stood and slammed his foot on the corpses stomach, relishing the sickening squelch of his shoe pulling back. The deed was done, and he was lusting for more blood. Prolonging the old street man's death did nothing to sate his lust. Time for another hunt.

Sasori felt a thrill jump through herself. So he wanted a challenge. If he noticed her sitting way up on the pole, then he would get a fight. She hoped he did, but Sasori was never one to hunt for a fight.

Belphegor turned from the unrecognizable lump of corpse before himself, and laughed again. Maybe he should go pick a fight with some of the lower subordinates. If they don't live through play time then that's a loss the Varia can certainly live with.

As the blond prince turned toward the alleyways distant exit, a skinny black pup, ragged and bony, padded in sight. Animal killing wasn't a normal past time of Belphegor's, since he normally found it below himself, but he was still on his high, and the temptation was more than he could ignore. So Belphegor stood still, kept his mind blank and calm, as to not let his blood lust taint the atmosphere, thus scaring the pup away. If the filthy creature wandered closer than it deserved to, he'd have his excuse to kill it.

Sasori had done her fair share of killing, but taking the life of a baby animal - or adult - was not something she could ever condone. She slipped off the pole, silent as a thought, and snatched the puppy, making it to a distance of twelve feet. In the growing wind whistling around them the pup whimpered and squirmed against Sasori's warm chest. She took a moment to take off her vest, wrapping the puppy inside.

With his eyes still on the spot where his missing game once stood, Belphegor was not pleased. His ever present grin melted into a frown of contempt, and he turned his head, looking for the suicidal idiot seeking death. There, by the back alley exit was the crouched form of an older girl. As he watched the female wrap the quivering lump of meat and fur in her vest, he contemplated ways of killing the damn wench.

Only she vanished from his sight quite literally, melting into the gloom of a lightless alley.

As the seconds crawled by, Belphegor's frown curled into an amused grin.

Outside of the foul smelling stretch of back alley, Sasori laid the puppy in her side car and knocked out the canine with a pressure point. A smile quirked her lips as she pulled her own weapons out for battle. Heavy gloves with thin razor claws attached at the knuckles, all tipped with pressure sensitive poison secreting spikes.

Sasori turned in time to catch several blades between her fingers. Mischievous and cat-like best described her grin as she flicked them back.

"Now _senor,_ there is no need to rush, _si?"_

Slowly Belphegor's lips twisted into a savage grin, lighting his comely face like a deranged sun. Finally! A peasant with bite. Perfect for his mood.

In the blink of an eye knives were in sight and whipped at Sasori's casual form. One nearly hit her as she smoothly dodged.

Interesting. Sasori couldn't help but snicker, delighted at the new challenge. "This is going to be fun, _si?"_ With a swift movement Sasori managed to slice off several golden hairs, nick his cheek, and dodge more airborne blades.

As she moved out of the line of fire swiftly, the 'Prince' froze. His grin, the slouched posture of his lithe body, and even his breathing, it all came to an eerie pause of movement. From the miniscule cut a single drop of blood slipped down the creamy pallor of his face; a trail of warm crimson immediately chilled in night air.

In a sluggish movement, grin frozen and tight, the prince lifted his hand to brush the back of his palm against the cold wetness.

To Sasori the change in demeanor was immediate. The whimsical swing to his movement, the copious number of "shishi's" slipping from his thin lips, and the worrisome improvement to his skill. A heavy thrill and chill slipped through Sasori's body and blood. The next barrage of knives sliced the olive skinned woman's shirt in a dozen places, and cut her in four others.

For several seconds, as she scarcely dodged the unrelenting wave of blades, Sasori's feline grin vanished, and settled back with canines. "Ah~ It's been a while since I've had such fun~!" She purred, humming a rough tune and slipped her goggles to rest on her chest. "Looks like I have to play with the _sangrienta gatito(bloody kitten)~."_

Her posture shifted into a feral stance, the long claws on her gloved angled for eviscerating stomach swipes. At a precise clench of her knuckles a black liquid leaked out of her claws. With a pleased cry of _'vamos a jugar(let's play)!', _Sasori pounced at Belphegor, swiping like a rabid wildcat. And he backed off, weaving around her swipes, and grinning crazily every second.

Five minutes into a deadly dance Sasori slashed his chest, a bloom of crimson staining his shirt. Belphegor nimbly jumped away, landing in a crouch by a grimy sofa. His calm stillness belied the pain wracking his form, burning his lungs. The poison in his blood sent furious waves of heat and pain through his nerves and along his spine; a tsunami of adrenaline pumped through his veins. It pulled a carnal rage that sent sharper spikes of flame through Belphegor, spurring on his attacks. Wave after wave of razor sharp blades flew at Sasori until she really had to ponder where he kept pulling them all from.

"Aaaahaa~ My royal blood has been spilled. Shishishi~ The pain is delicious~"

The pain was Belphegor's own booster and his moves only gained speed, and sharper aim if possible. A blade embedded itself in Sasori's shoulder nearly to the hilt. Giggles of pleasure fell from his widely grinning lips as he eyed the blood seeping from her wound, dripping down the handle of his signature weapon. Belphegor slowly licked his lips, enjoying the thrill, and the blood lust in the air. He dodged the next round of swipes aimed at his vitals and aimed for her legs and arms - trying to incapacitate her, sending blades from numerous angles.

Sasori's grin widened and she didn't dodge the deadly knives, choosing instead to attack with one of her own signature moves, _"Viento Garra(Wind Claw)". _Sasori crouched down, conveniently below the majority of knives, three landed in her flesh, and she span on her left foot. Her claws knocked the rest away while she caught five. Flicking them back, she smiled ferally upon seeing two catch Belphegor in the shoulder, seemingly before he could pull them back.

While Belphegor was hit, feeling an odd euphoria, Sasori licked her blood of a knife. Seeing the fascinating peasant do that sent a shiver raced through him, one that he puzzled at. Licking her own blood an unbelievable turn on for him, too bad he felt a greater yearning to pull her intestines from her stomach.

Two dozen knives ripped through the charged atmosphere.

Several of them sliced the skin of her cheek, dug deep in her stomach and ripped her shirt, as well as her left arm. A suffocating metallic smell was permeating the atmosphere, delicious or sickening depending on your psyche, coming from the corpse and the new blood spilled from both fighters. Belphegor hadn't felt this alive in _weeks._

The Spanish Poison Princess was having so much fun, more than she'd had for a long while; she couldn't even remember the last time she'd had such a delightful fight. In fact it was a first for a male to keep up with her movements, and draw out her deepest blood lust, her sickest desire to kill. She slashed at him once more and flipped away from the blond fellow psychopath, landing with feline grace. Sasori smoothly stood, aside from her appearance, looking quite unruffled.

"_Escorpio necesito tu veneno por favor(Scorpio I need your poison please)," _from inside her mahogany hair a black-as-night scorpion crawled out and stung the back of her neck, injecting enough venom to kill an elephant. But to Sasori it was a recovery boost, thanks to years of specialized experiments to boost her natural immunity. "_Gracias_ Scorpio."

Belphegor watched, quite intrigued to see her minor wounds hiss and sizzle, close up and scar over, and the more lethal ones stop bleeding for the moment. Inside though, Sasori was feeling better than she did before the battle, as if she'd been given an extra boost of life. The fatal wound on her stomach was now no more than a weeping scratch.

Belphegor's awareness had taken on a pleasant, painful clarity; a buzz of burning pain lanced through his veins and along his skin. He had the best euphoria going on. This was a fight he did not wish to end, but end it had to. He fell into a lurching run, a drunken gait. His high pitched giggles tumbled from his Cheshire-cat grin. Belphegor's mind was racing in new paths, furiously plotting his next moves, and what her next action could be. And then he set about strengthening the trap he'd been planning from the very start of the battle. If all went well, his play toy would be a gruesome imitation of Swiss Cheese.

The moment Belphegor entered her attack range, three feet, she smirked, an expression that showed the extent of her lust for his blood. "_Sombras Garra!(Shadow Claw!)." _ And she span like a top on her foot, fast enough to create a small, vicious hurricane like shadow. To a normal person it would have felt like the equivalent to getting sideswiped by a freight truck at 70 miles per hour. To the fair looking prince it was like getting kicked in the stomach by Lussuria. Sasori slammed the blond to the ground and like a flash she'd pinned his arms above his head.

Sasori held his neck by a single slim hand, her claws having nicked him, sent his blood boiling all the more.

"My name, bloody _gatito_, is Sasori Gekidoku, what is yours~?"

The lust for murder was rolling off of her in waves, giving Belphegor such pleasant chills.

"Shishi~ My name is Belphegor, peasant~ And don't forget it if you survive."

Without warning, or prior hints at trap, Belphegor bucked and sent Sasori rolling off of him and across the filthy back alleyway. A thick trail of crimson bloomed against the pale cream of his neck as he stood up, swaying drunkenly on the spot. His giggles, loud and pitched queerly, filled the stagnant metal air. Innumerable waves of knives fell towards Sasori on every available, conceivable side.

They flew head on like heat seeking missiles, maybe a dozen hitting her, some deep enough to scar badly. The rest merely glance off her blades as she went into a dance of her own, weaving through the blades and twisting to hit them away. Anyone without an assassin's sharp eyes would not have seen it.

Just as suddenly as it was started, the attack ended as Belphegor stopped to think.

The young woman was such delectable fun, why should he take his entertainment away from himself? With that in mind Belphegor laughed and pulled the knives back, not cutting himself even once as he gathered them swiftly. "Prince the Ripper deems you acceptable, bloody peasant~ Shishishi~ I will see you again~!" And he was gone in a breath. Seven blades, previously sunk deep into her torso and legs, none near vital organs were taken out. Special souvenirs from an unexpected surprise.

She leaned against the nearest wall, hugging herself to ward off the chill permeating her shredded jacket. The buzz of battle still coursed through her and Sasori couldn't help the bubbly lightness in her chest. There really wasn't anyone like him back in Madrid, no one to set her heart racing and blood lust raging.

A spring was in her step as she walked out of the dingy area, chewing cherry bubble gum. Once Sasori reached her motorbike she checked the sidecar and found the puppy asleep and twitching, as if chasing a rabbit in its dream.

Sasori knelt beside the bike and tenderly patted the pups head, mentally squealing at it's cuteness and at having found a free puppy. "Don't worry tiny one, I'll take care of you. You are in very good hands. . ."

With Belphegor's knives carefully stowed in her vest she set about figuring how to get the canine home without it going flying out of the sidecar.

* * *

An: There is another part coming up. But depending on reviews and how people take to it I might put it up. It also depends on whether I simply feel like putting the chapter up for no reason. So. . . just review, comment if you liked this. If you did I'd be glad to hear your thoughts on it. (Too bloody? Too graphic? Too OOC? Too _long?). _Is Bel at least a BIT in-character? *slumps*

Review if you liked this please ^-^ Reviews(comments) mean more than faves to a writer. To me at least .

**I also want to ask.** How do people feel about new mafia family type OC fics? I have a WIP with a back story I'm carefully fleshing out. The story would be taking place roughly two-three years after Tsuna's story(assuming it ends before he turns sixteen), and there will be numerous other oc's. I have an idea of how I want the story to go, what major crisis's and triggering events would happen. Many of which will be bad guys and fodder to keep the story going along, and stuff. If I write it I'll have the main character(boss-to-be) interact with a lot of the canon characters and all that fun shit. So. . . that is the bare bones of what my story would be about, does anyone think it's worth trying?

Though it's ultimately up to ME whether I write this, it would be really nice to know if there are any supporters.


End file.
